ronny_ditchekfandomcom-20200213-history
South park bigger longer and uncut
South park bigger longer and uncutt is a rated R musical comedy film based on the 1997 hit show south park. It was directed by Trey Parker and produced by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Pam Brady. It makes references to a lot of films such as Beauty and the beast and The diary of Anne Frank. It was nominated for the academy award for best song, but it lost to You'll be in my heart in Tarzan. It starts out on sunday in south park and the 3rd graders Eric Cartman Stan Marsh Kenny Mcormick and Kyle Brovloski go to the movies to the asses on fire which starts their favorite tv show and comedy duo Terrence and Phillip.This movie is defiently rated R and it has bad words and fart jokes.They repeat the bad words to their peers and their parents.Now Stan has a crush named Wendy Testaburger,but unfourtneley she spends time with Gregory a new well educated student.Now chef his best friend gives him advice by looking for the clitoris.Now Stan wants to get the girl back who fell in love with him for many years.Now the guidence counselor Mr Mackey pulls the kids out and give them a few pointers.Like instead of saying ass say buns like your a bunsole and kiss my buns.Now they try to get their bad words back by seeing the movie one more time.Now after the movie Cartman and Kenny fight over about lighting farts on fire.Now Kenny almost gets killed and he gets send to the hospital and stupidly the doctor replaces the heart with a potato and then he dies and he doesn't go to heaven,he gets send to hell. Now the boys get grounded for 2 weeks and Eric gets 3 weeks.Now shelia brovloski peforms a group called MAC mothers against canada.if their is one thing to blame blame canada.Now terrence and phillip get arrested and get caught by Shelia.The United States refuse to let the duo out of jail and then this means war.Now Cartman blames Shelia by saying bad language and then the doctor in a meeting puts a v chip into his head and he makes him say horse fucker and it shocks him and then he wants him to say big floppy donkey dick and it works!They will put v chips into their child's head next week.Now because of this the 3rd graders peform a group called La Resistance and they are going to be put in a electic chair in a USO show.Now at a meeting Gregory has a plan to rescue them.Now satan sings a song called up there when he wants to be safe.Now saddam and satan wants to go to earth to rule it and Kenny listens. Now Kenny goes back to earth as a ghost to warn his friends about the ruling of the earth but none of them listen.They hire a kd called Christophie nicknamed the mole to find Terrence and Phillip but he gets killed by guard dogs.And it also leads them to their destination.Now they try to stop the excution but it fails thanks to cartman losing time and getting scared by kenny;s ghost.Luckily Stan finds the clitoris and he can get back Wendy.Now he trys to save the greatest comedy duo by confidence and chicks love that.Now Kyle can't stand up to his mother trying to convince them to stop the war but now the comedy duo is dead.Satan and Saddam emerge from hell and Satan kills saddam. He thanks Kenny by granting him one wish and it is to turn everyting back to normal before the war and Chef tells Kenny he goes back to hell and he accepts it.Now satan discovers mr hatt and he goes to hell with him.Now Kenny reveals his true self and goodbye Kenny.Now Stan talks to Wendy and he askes about Gregory and she says fuck gregory and he dies when he hears that.Now they say a prayer that they love their town and Kenny is going to heaven and that is the end of the movie.Now one of the songs in the movie blame canada was nominated for a academy award for best oringinal song.It also realeased a album which is avalible in stores and is avalible on itunes. Now it was a great movie and thank you so much for reading.